


Nepotism

by magicgenetek



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, M/M, and i don't think a meercat and warthog will save tahno, and the lieutenant is scar, except the equalist hyenas love lieutenant, that moment when tahno is simba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicgenetek/pseuds/magicgenetek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time when Tahno gets his estranged uncle to introduce him to the most influential family in Republic City, or the time when the Lieutenant shows Hiroshi Sato why he's willing to sacrifice a nephew for the cause.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nepotism

“Welcome to Sato mansion,” says the butler, and Tahno and his uncle step into the foyer.

Tahno runs into the foyer, letting the opulence shine down on him in waves. His little house in the boroughs was nicer, much nicer, but it’s still a good foyer. Still a good place for him to splay out on the couch and kick up his boots, not like his stick in the mud uncle. His stick in the mud uncle stands near a pillar, hands folded behind his back, and eyes the staircase. His dragon-like mustache flutters with every breath he takes.

“How’d you meet someone as loaded as the Satos? Last Dad and I heard from you, you were rotting in an apartment with some butterfaced acupuncturist.”

“Mr. Sato appreciated some of my inventions.”

“I guess you finally did bang something good together,” Tahno says. His uncle’s mustache twitches. “I’m just teasing! You’re an awfully nice uncle to bring me up here to meet Mr. Sato. I know he’s already sponsoring a pro-bending team, but do you think he could give the Wolfbats a little help?”

“I rather doubt it.”

“Why not?”

“You’re not dating his daughter,” says Tahno’s uncle, icier than Tahno’s favorite cheating method.

“Maybe I could be,” Tahno purrs, but then someone was coming down the staircase: nice legs, hips that could straddle Tahno’s moped any day, tits more perfectly round than the moon, a face as perfectly painted as a vase – Asami Sato appears. Tahno flips back his hair and stands, but Asami isn’t approaching him -

“Sifu, I’m glad you could make it to dinner tonight,” Asami says, bowing, one hand over her fist.

Tahno’s uncle returns the bow. “As am I. My company’s work has been keeping me busy, but with the opportunity to see both you and my nephew…”

“That would be me. It’s nice to meet the lady of the hour,” Tahno says, stepping in between them and winking at her.

Asami makes a face, then smooths it over with a crystal smile. “Tahno of the Wolfbats? I’ve heard so much about you from Bolin and Mako.” She offers her hand, and Tahno takes it and kisses it.

Asami’s eyebrow twitches.

Tahno’s uncle nudges Tahno. “Perhaps we should go upstairs and meet her father. Hiroshi has a growing interest in pro-bending.”

Tahno takes the hint. Asami leads the way, keeping a good distance between her and Tahno and his uncle. Tahno says, sotto voce, “Sifu? I didn’t realize you knew martial arts.”

“After striking out on my own, it was in my best interests,” says Tahno’s uncle. “Hiroshi asked me to teach his daughter some of what I knew, and-“

“You’re even calling him by his first name! How’d you get in so close to him?” Tahno leers. “You haven’t talked to Dad in 15 years but I’ve still heard about how you almost convinced the lawyer to give you a share in the family business.”

Tahno’s uncle’s mouth twitches. “We’ve simply known each other for some time. He’s better conversation that your father.”

“I can believe it!” Tahno says, and slings an arm over his uncle’s shoulders. “He’s such a slug these days. Don’t worry; I’m enough talk for the both of us.”

 

~*~*~

 

Asami’s too busy talking to his uncle for Tahno to cut in. Something about engines and mopeds and advanced turning maneuvers. It’s not a big deal. Instead, he turns the charm up on Hiroshi Sato, a dumpling with enough money to keep the Wolfbats rich and playing for the rest of their lives and then some.

He’s learned how to turn ice and hosing into tricky judgment calls by the referees, and tactfully doesn’t mention how the announcer had gestured to make it clear that he had his eye on him after the last championship game.

And Sato eats it up. He nods and discusses and he’s sorry, but he’d prefer to only host one team this year, but Tahno senses – he wants to do it. The Wolfbat charm has never failed him before. Maybe not this year, but he sees the appraising looks, the way his eyes glitter. “The Wolfbat fame and merchandising plus the Sato fortune – imagine it! Wolfbat satomobiles! Every fan will want one!” Tahno says, and Hiroshi beams and laughs.

He sees how Sato looks at his uncle, too. Their hands linger together a moment too long when they both go for the salt. The Wolfbat charm may have been mastered by Tahno, who definitely could seduce anyone or anything he put his mind to it, but it seems that his uncle had a weaker form of it.

So, when dinner ends and Tahno’s uncle says, “We have some business to attend to. Asami, could you show Tahno to the foyer to wait?” Tahno winks at his uncle and sidles up to Asami; time for both of them to bag a Sato.

 

~*~*~

 

“I know you don’t approve of family members fighting, Hiroshi, but he’s a known cheat and he’s famous. He’s a perfect target.”

“I don’t blame you,” Hiroshi says, and his fingers dig into the chair he’s standing next to. “Did you see him eying Asami? I’d have his head for that if not for our need for secrecy!”

“You will, soon enough. The Pro-bending championship less than a month away.” Lieutenant can’t hide an anticipatory smile; Hiroshi matches it, and they lean in for a light kiss.

“I love it when our plans work out,” Hiroshi says.

“The revelation will be upon the city soon enough,” Lieutenant replies.

“And then we can get Asami to drop that damn streetrat for a decent boyfriend!”

“If she doesn’t do it beforehand. He’s terrible.”

“Or she could remain single. That’s an increasingly viable option in our modern world.”

“Whatever makes her happy,” Lieutenant says.

The moment is broken by the sound of revving engines. They break contact and head downstairs. “How long do you think it will take for him to realize that she’s faster on a moped than he is in a car?” Hiroshi asks.

“I’m looking forward to finding out,” Lieutenant says, his smile growing wider. "Especially when she takes him around that sharp corner near the shrubs - the one most cars can't handle."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tumblr user equalistsfuckshitup.


End file.
